


Primrose

by MistressofMimics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Flowers, Hair, Hair Brushing, Huntara Moves to Plumeria, My First Work in This Fandom, Nighttime, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Huntara helps Perfuma with her hair.
Relationships: Perfuma/Huntara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fierce and Feisty Femslash!





	Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, I know I liked writing it.

Huntara still hadn't quite gotten used to the whole meditation thing. More often than not she'd end up falling asleep on her cushion and wake up to Perfuma giggling at her. Perfuma had a beautiful laugh, she was so incredibly sweet too, it really was a privilege to love her. The one stumbling block she'd encountered most often was her attitude toward others. Plumeria's pacifistic views were so different from those of both the Horde and the Crimson Waste that it boggled her mind. Sometimes she'd find herself getting angry at someone, threatening them, as if she were still in the Waste and she'd only snap back to the present when they started crying. It made her feel guilty, and she wasn't very good at apologizing yet. At least she was getting better with Perfuma's help.

"Huntara?"

"Yes, Flowers?" She got up from her cushion, turned from the moonlit balcony and ducked through the Weeping Willow curtain.

Perfuma sat on their bed, frowning at the dozens of little burrs tangled in her waist-length blond hair. Tonight the Princess was clad in a purple primrose coloured nightdress with a small pink primrose curled at her throat. "Could you help me for a moment, please? These briars are being so fussy, they don't want to come out at all. "

"Of course.Mind if I was that close to you I wouldn't want to move much either."She smiled as a blush crossed Perfuma's be-freckled cheeks. At least briars were easier to remove than cacti prickles; when she'd first gotten to the Waste she'd been caught in a sandstorm and blundered into a cacti. It'd taken a week for her to get all the prickles out. Once she had finished removing the briars from Perfuma's hairshe brushed it until it shone like pale gold. 

Not that it stayed that nice once they went to bed, of course. 


End file.
